April - New Life
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: April means Spring and Spring means new life / Quick oneshot *Pt IV of the 'A Calendar of Stories' series*


**_A/N: Okay, so here is part 4. I don't often write for TenII, but this seemed the most appropriate thing to do for this month. It's not necessarily the greatest oneshot in the history of oneshots, but I hope it's okay. Please enjoy and I'll see you soon._**

* * *

 _April – New Life_

Three years it had been since they had arrived here on this planet, which meant that it was also three years since he had first been given the small piece of TARDIS coral that the fully-Time Lord version of himself had left with he and Rose in order to grow. To some it may look light he had abandoned them due to his own fears and insecurities, but never let it be said that he condemned them to a life 'trapped' on one planet. After all, the two men were once the same person, they shared over half of the same traits (his other traits, just shy of a half…possibly, he didn't know…came from Donna) – his sense of wanderlust was just one of them.

He hadn't told Rose about the TARDIS, wanting to keep it from her should anything go wrong. He didn't want to get her hopes up, not after all they had been through. It could shatter her. Their relationship had been delicate at first, and he knew why. Despite having told her that he 'looked like him, and thought like him', Rose had had trouble at first coming to terms with the fact that he was still the Doctor she had fallen in love with all those years ago and that, really, he hadn't abandoned her or left her behind, but rather had given her the most wonderful gift he possibly could: a life where forever meant just that and one of them wouldn't be faced with the prospect of millennia in a state of grieving.

Eventually, she came to realise this and he couldn't have been happier.

It hadn't been long after that that he had decided that he couldn't wait anymore; always scared that one day she might change her mind and things might start to head backwards. He'd asked her to marry her exactly one year after they had arrived and, thankfully, after thinking that his single heart might give out from anticipation, she said yes.

He still didn't tell her about the TARDIS though, but there had been many times that he had thought about it. He wondered what she would say if she knew. Would she be angry at him for keeping it from her, or would she understand, forget about never knowing and just marvel in the fact that they had a ship of their own?

He was starting to think it might not been too soon before he found out.

…

A week later, he was in his 'shed' again. He called it his shed partly because it was centred in the garden of the house he had Rose had bought after their engagement two years ago and partly because it just sounded right and not too suspicious when he told Rose that she couldn't go in there because it was his 'shed' – after all, every man has one, right?

He knew that she had started to suspect something though, but she never let on. He wondered why she never said anything to him about it; wondered why she never tried to find the key and unlock it (of course, there was no key, he had made his own sonic screwdriver during their first week and that was the only thing that opened it). But she didn't and he guessed he should be grateful for that.

While he was in there, he sat and talked to the growing ship in a way that someone might talk to a growing plant. To any outsider, he was fully aware of how mad he must look and sound right now, but he knew no one could hear. Though he did often wonder if Rose ever came up this far and listened into his conversations sometimes. That was why he never uttered words like 'ship' or 'TARDIS' or anything that might give it away.

He left the shed a few hours later with a smile on his face. Soon, he told himself as he walked back towards the house, soon.

…

One morning, three weeks later, he awoke for two, very different, reasons:

The first made his heart skip in excitement. There was a presence in his head that he hadn't felt at all since being here. It was new yet it was familiar. He hadn't realised how much he had missed the familiar humming sense in the back of his mind until now. It was weak still, but he knew it was only a matter of days now until their TARDIS was finally ready.

The second thing on the other hand, was much more worrying. It was the second day in a row now that he had awoken to the sound of Rose being very sick in their ensuite. Cursing to himself out of worry, he jumped out of bed and ran over to the bathroom.

"Oh Rose," he said as he bent down beside her, pulling her hair back as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the porcelain toilet bowl. "You alright?"

She just shook her head, however, unable to say anything before she threw up again.

Eventually, she stopped heaving and she leaned back on him as he wrapped his arms round her.

"Rose, this is the second time you've been ill. What's the matter?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her matted hair.

"I don't know, I just woke up feeling sick. Maybe I'm just coming down with something."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Come on, let's get you back to bed and I'll go grab you a glass of water." He helped her to stand and led her back to the bed in their room.

"Thanks Doctor," she said as he pulled the duvet up to her shoulders and she snuggled down until she was comfortable.

"I'll be back in a moment, alright?" She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen.

In the back of his head, he could still feel the presence of the very young TARDIS, but put it to one side for now. After all, Rose's health came first.

…

Two days later, with Rose still not feeling too well, he found himself now staring at a fully-formed, functioning (he hoped) TARDIS with the largest grin plastered on his face.

Clearly, this TARDIS had a working chameleon circuit (which, he was rather annoyed about in some respects and new exactly where to take her on her first trip) since she had tried her best to match her surrounding by coming a massive tree trunk in the middle of the shed. Bless her, he thought, looking at his new ship, it's not an easy one to get right since there's nothing in here and she's surrounded by wood.

Knowing there was no way he could contain his excitement any longer, he ran back into the house, hoping that Rose would be feeling up to a trip out into the garden.

He knocked on their door, hoping that she was in since she had told him that she needed fresh air and had popped to the shops earlier that morning. He hadn't thought it such a good idea since she was still feeling rather ill on and off, but he knew the fresh air would probably help.

"Rose, you in?" He didn't know why he bothered knocking if he honest with himself since it was his room as well as hers. And when he realised that it was probably stupid to stand and wait for an answer, he slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet in case she had come home and was now feeling unwell again.

"Rose?" He asked, noticing her sitting on the edge of their bed. When she had heard him come in, she had quickly hidden something under the pillow and turned to look at him, startled at first.

Usually, he would press the issue and ask what she was hiding from him. But he was too excited about showing her the TARDIS, that it barely registered in his mind that she was clearly trying to keep something from him just then.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" He asked, hoping that she was well enough for this.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Did she just wipe her eye? "What is it?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "There's something I want you to see."

She looked at him curiously. "What is it?" She repeated.

"Just come and see," he smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

Standing up and walking towards him, she took his hand and let herself be led out into the garden.

"Where're we going?" She asked as he dragged her towards the shed.

"Shed,"

"Your shed? What could possibly be in there?"

"Just you wait!" He told her excitedly.

When they arrived at the shed, he opened the door and gestured for her to go inside first.

She walked in and looked around in confusion. "Doctor, I don't see anything in particular that could have gotten you this excited."

"See that tree trunk?" He asked, stepping inside behind her.

"Yeah?"

"It's not a tree trunk."

"What do you…?" He smiled knowingly at her and moved over, opening what became a door in the bark.

Wide eyed, Rose stepped in. She looked around at the simple, plain white console room which, although so different from the one she had last seen, felt so much the same.

Turning around, she couldn't help but smile. "Doctor, this is…"

"A TARDIS, yes. Our TARDIS." He told her.

"B…but how?"

"After the ordeal with the Daleks all that time ago, the other me gave me a small piece of coral from the TARDIS, telling me that we could grow our own."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't know if it would grow okay and I didn't want you disheartened if it didn't."

"It's wonderful." She hugged him tight, but he could sense there was something in her voice that told him she wasn't as happy about this as he thought she might have been.

Pulling her away from him slightly so he could look at her, he searched her eyes. "Rose what is it?" He asked gently. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not as happy about this as I thought you might be."

"Still feeling a bit ill, I guess."

"No, that's not it." He said. "Has it got something to do with whatever you're hiding from me?"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I may have been incredibly excited coming into our room to find you, but I'm not completely blind. I saw you hide something just as I came in." He explained. "What could possibly be so bad that you don't want to tell me, eh?"

She sighed, and looked down from his gaze briefly. "It's not bad," she told him. "I just don't know how you'll react and I panicked I guess. And now this," she gestured around the TARDIS. "and I don't know if it's what you want and –"

"Rose, love, stop." He told her. "Just tell me what it is." He gently brushed back a strand of Rose's hair away from her face with his finger tips and tucked it behind her ear.

She looked at him, scared to tell him, but couldn't help the small smile on her face as she thought about what she was about to say.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment before blinking. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, but also because she was worried about how he would react.

It took time, but eventually he broke into a wide grin and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground momentarily.

"Rose, that's brilliant!" He said happily putting her back down again.

"You think so?"

"Yes, definitely." He said with a grin. "Oh, this is brilliant! Not only have we finally got a TARDIS all to ourselves, but we're going to have a baby! This might just be a contender for the happiest day of my life."

"Hey!" Rose laughed. "What about our wedding day?"

"Oh, that too!" He grinned again and pulled her into a tight hug before pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

"Tell you what," he said as they pulled away.

"What?"

"I feel that spring is just around the corner."


End file.
